<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay Up by -catalyst (xo_thefirst)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873265">Stay Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_thefirst/pseuds/-catalyst'>-catalyst (xo_thefirst)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Canon, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:02:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_thefirst/pseuds/-catalyst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At this point in his life, Kenma feels like he can get anything he wants. At 4:30 in the morning, he wants Wakatoshi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ushiken. brainrot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s something unsettling about staying awake until the ungodly hours of the night. Kenma isn’t sure what it is—the perpetual limbo that comes with being awake when everyone is as still as the night itself or, rather, the uneasiness that comes with being the only living being when night has fallen—, but he knows he does this all the time. His streams end up finishing around three in the morning more often than not. If he isn’t streaming, he’s most likely still playing video games or reviewing current stocks and other issues he needs to review and manage for his company the best he can. At this point, he’s resigned himself to being more of a night person than he ever was but, still, at 3:24 AM, he feels something is off.</p><p>He looks to the time in the corner of his computer screen. It’s still 3:24 AM—he doesn’t even know why he checked <i>again</i>—, but he does, anyways. It pulls a yawn out of him, feeling his jaw stretch nicely with the movement, and huffs. This isn’t unusual either. If anything, it’s too early to fall asleep at this hour. He typically falls asleep around five in the morning but, if not then, he sleeps around eight at the latest. It gives him time to get a few phone calls out of the way, even though he already hates them with his whole being, but like this, he’s already tired enough to simply <i>want</i> them out of the way so he can fall asleep faster. It’s proven beneficial anyways with what he can remember.</p><p>Slowly, Kenma uncurls his legs from his chair. He stretches them out, groaning when he feels the muscles relax almost instantaneously afterwards, and then he moves to stretch his back first before standing up. All the aches and pains escape his body the longer he stretches, he can almost forget Kuro’s nagging voice in the back of his head telling him he actually needs to exercise every once in a while so he doesn’t develop arthritis or some other slowly debilitating medical condition. He groans as he stands to repeat his movements, including twisting his torso and leaning forward to stretch his thighs. It isn’t much, but this’ll do for now.</p><p>He sighs as he finally straightens, rolling back his shoulders, and stares at his computer again. It’s 3:31 AM and he’s pretty sure his stomach is still aching because he hasn’t eaten anything in the last twelve hours. He can’t even remember his last meal, but he rubs at his stomach anyways in an attempt to soothe it. He frowns down at it as he makes his way down the stairs. His game room is too far from his kitchen. He should switch it with his office he made on the first floor for easier access.</p><p>When he arrives at his kitchen, it takes a second before he fully processes that there’s a plate of food in the center of his kitchen island. A plastic shield covers it from any potential bugs and when he lifts it, he practically feels himself salivate when he sees it’s all of his favorite foods. It takes him another second to realize that there’s a second human being in his house. He groans at the sudden dilemma of eating a meal or going straight to bed and invading that human’s personal space.</p><p>“Damn Wakatoshi,” Kenma mutters, still staring at the food, because it looks good. It always looks good and he scowls at it as he swipes the plate off of the counter to put in the microwave. He stares at it through the little door, at the full long minute it takes to allow it to become sufficiently warm, and then he’s pulling it out to eat it at the counter right there.</p><p>He tries not to sit again—he’s been sitting for who knows how long already—, but it’s tempting when he finds a program to watch on his phone so he doesn’t have to eat in silence. It’s enough of a distraction so he doesn’t finish his food too quickly, but he does feel like dying by the time he’s attempting to finish off his glass of water. He knows he needs it, but he also knows he <i>needs</i> to be in bed with Wakatoshi. He scowls as he deposits his empty plate and glass in the sink before he makes his way back up the stairs.</p><p>It’s quiet, which is typical, but now, it’s strange knowing there’s a second person in the house. On average, Wakatoshi is already quiet but when he’s asleep, it feels like there’s a different aura in the air. It’s the only reason Kenma moves as quickly and efficiently as he can. He goes into his bathroom first to shower, before pulling on a shirt that’s far too large on him and some shorts, and then he’s making it into the bedroom within twenty minutes. He takes a moment to breathe when he makes it to his side of the bed.</p><p>His side table lamp is on and it casts a soft yellow glow over Wakatoshi’s face. He’s turned on his side, facing towards him in his sleep, and he has his arms stretched out and curled as if he’s hugging something. Kenma’s heart squeezes when he realizes Wakatoshi’s also pulled down the comforter on his side of the bed—an open invitation to climb in whenever he’s ready.</p><p>It’s the smallest gesture Kenma can ever figure out in the middle of the night and he doesn’t realize he simply stands there, staring, until he sees Wakatoshi move to lie on his back instead. Now, his arms are spread out and Kenma swallows when he sees the sheets move past his bare sternum. Doesn’t Wakatoshi hug a volleyball when he sleeps alone? Where is his from his Nekoma days?</p><p>“Kenma.”</p><p>Kenma shifts his gaze from Wakatoshi’s chest to his eyes and his heart squeezes once more when he sees his boyfriend squint his eyes open at him. His head is tilted to the side towards him and he realizes, belatedly, that Wakatoshi intentionally left his shirt in the bathroom for him. He sees the way his boyfriend’s gaze dips to his chest and Kenma frowns at him.</p><p>“I don’t have anything else to say,” Wakatoshi says after a full, long, heavy minute. His eyes close again slowly, his entire body visibly relaxing, and Kenma tries to stop the way his frown is easily turning into a smile when his boyfriend breathes, “Lie with me.”</p><p>Kenma doesn’t move. He barely blinks, but when Wakatoshi finally opens his eyes again, squinting at him, Kenma laughs. He lets out this soft chuckle as he climbs into bed next to him, crawling until he can place a hand on top of his bare chest to feel the heat radiating off of him. “You cooked,” he murmurs, dipping his head slightly when he feels Wakatoshi raise a hand behind him to tangle fingers in his hair. He sees it as an invitation to lie directly on top of his boyfriend.</p><p>Wakatoshi grunts at the added weight. “Your hair is wet,” he says, though he combs his fingers through it anyways. “You shouldn’t sleep with wet hair.”</p><p>Kenma thinks that’s an old wives’ tale. He hasn’t had any terrible repercussions with sleeping with wet hair. The most it’s done is make him uncomfortable while sleeping and then waking up with wild hair in the morning. He ends up pulling his hair back in a bun anyways, so it doesn’t really matter how it ends up before that. “I’ll probably stay up a bit,” he says instead, leaning down to kiss Wakatoshi’s chin. “I can check emails on my phone.” This way, at least he won’t have to do it in the morning.</p><p>His boyfriend huffs at that, “No phones in bed.” And Kenma doesn’t know what it is, but the <i>way</i> Wakatoshi says it makes heat flush down the back of his neck. It’s attractive for some unknown reason, but when he glances back up to see his boyfriend’s eyes, he’s amused to see they’ve fallen shut again in the middle of them talking. “How do you stream so late” is what escapes his mouth next. It makes Kenma jump, a bit startled, but he blames it on the warm hand suddenly finding itself beneath the back of his shirt to rest on bare skin. It’s low on his waist, edging closer to the hem of his shorts, and he glances back up to clearly see a small smile Wakatoshi is trying to hide.</p><p>Kenma frowns. “Because it’s fun to take a break every once in a while from the real world and recuperate from all the people living in it,” he says without missing a beat. He waits and watches, but Wakatoshi knows him well enough to know there isn’t that much harm in his words. “It’s nice to know you were attempting to stay up and watch it though,” he adds on, still staring, until Wakatoshi finally opens his eyes to glance down at him and Kenma has to look away. “And, I don’t really want a break from you.”</p><p>Those might’ve been the magic words, something Kenma has been attempting to work on, because then he feels a shift of muscles underneath him. The hand on his lower back applies more pressure, keeping him still against his boyfriend, and suddenly, Kenma’s world is shifting until he’s on his back and staring up at Wakatoshi instead. It’s not that much of a surprise if he takes into account how many times this has happened already, but it catches him off-guard only for the fact that Wakatoshi’s lips are on his before he can process the way his wet hair presses uncomfortably in the back of his head against the pillow and how it’s going to dry all weird throughout the night.</p><p>It’s simultaneously too fast and not enough. The way Wakatoshi kisses him seems like he has an agenda, a planned out route that he intends to carry out, and Kenma groans when he feels Wakatoshi lick at the seam of his lips. He parts them without thought, letting his boyfriend drag whatever noises he wants out of him, and he gasps when he finally moves his legs so Wakatoshi is settled nicely between them instead.</p><p>Kenma hates how Wakatoshi has learned how to tease him throughout their relationship.</p><p>He can feel it in the way Wakatoshi barely grinds his hips against him, a <i>barely there thrust</i> that has him tilting his head back to breathe in more air. He can feel it in the way Wakatoshi immediately licks at the pulse point in his neck, before gently biting at it and sucking. He can feel it in the way Wakatoshi grabs at one of his wrists, squeezing it tightly before letting it go.</p><p>It takes a moment, but then Kenma is instantly reaching up to circle arms around his boyfriend’s neck. He runs fingers over the back of his scalp to feel the short hairs there and he groans as Wakatoshi applies more pressure on his pulse point. It makes him weak in the best way possible and he moans when his boyfriend grinds his hips a little harder, reminding Kenma just how hard they’re both becoming by the second.</p><p>The heat pooling low in his belly simmers hot, almost unbearable, and he whines when he feels Wakatoshi suddenly thrust his hips like he’s already inside of him. The friction the slide brings makes Kenma <i>want</i> and he isn’t surprised he’s the first one tugging at the hem of his boyfriend’s pants. He wants them <i>off</i> and he wants Wakatoshi <i>inside</i> of him.</p><p>“Wakatoshi,” he breathes, trying to prove his point, but all that gets is his boyfriend moving up to kiss him on the lips again. It’s heated, <i>thorough</i> in the way Wakatoshi wants to taste every bit of him, and Kenma can’t even find it in himself to remember how to breathe. His lungs burn when they part and what little air he has left isn’t enough to back up the moan that tries to escape his throat when Wakatoshi attempts to take both of their bottoms off at the same time. “Wa—”</p><p>Wakatoshi’s clothed thigh suddenly slides into a <i>very convenient</i> space. It’s close enough for Kenma to accidentally brush up against it and he freezes, trying to stop himself from dry humping his boyfriend’s leg to completion. It doesn’t help that Wakatoshi leans forward again either, enough to have pressure on his dick, and Kenma throws everything out the window as he grinds himself up against it. “Dammit,” he gasps, clutching onto his boyfriend’s shoulders. He doesn’t even realize he’s moved even closer, lips barely touching the shell of his ear.</p><p>“Kenma,” Wakatoshi murmurs. His voice is deep. The simple call of his name is enough to let another moan slip through his lips and he’s so close. He can feel himself stumbling closer, trying to find the edge of the cliff so he can fall, but he wants Wakatoshi inside of him.</p><p>“Take off your pants and fuck me right now, Wakatoshi,” he growls. His words make his boyfriend pause over him, going eerily still, but then he’s moving fast. He leans over on an elbow to shove his pants off his body and then reaches over to dig in the bedside table. If Kenma wasn’t in a certain predicament, where he’s still trying to grind against Wakatoshi’s <i>anything</i>, he’d probably consider the entire scene before him comical. But as it is, he whines when Wakatoshi moves himself between his legs again. He’s still kneeling, but the hand he places on Kenma’s stomach helps ground him. He breathes in deep, trying to control himself, but when he glances up to see Wakatoshi, his breath stutters when he sees his boyfriend staring down at him. His pupils are blown wide and Kenma has to remember to breathe.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Wakatoshi suddenly asks. The pressure of his stare is something else—Kenma knows how deadly it can be on the court—but his voice is uncharacteristically soft. It pulls something within Kenma, something <i>incredibly soft and annoying</i>, and he scowls as he lifts up a leg to rest on his boyfriend’s shoulder instead. It’s comfortable and a clear invitation, if anything, and he tries to keep his scowl in place as Wakatoshi immediately lifts a hand to rest against his thigh to keep it in place.</p><p>He eyes his body next, the way his gaze leaves his own to travel down and then back up clear as day, but then Kenma has to suck in a breath when he meets Wakatoshi’s gaze again. “Well?” he huffs out, raising an eyebrow at him to avoid showing his embarrassment.</p><p>Wakatoshi almost mimics his huff, almost sounding like a small burst of laughter instead, but then he’s leaning over him again anyways. It stretches out his thigh in the process, but it’s a pleasant soreness. “Of course,” he murmurs, kissing the inside of Kenma’s knee. Kenma feels his face flush with heat at the gesture. It’s incredibly intimate.</p><p>“Do you have to do that?” he mumbles, breathing in sharp when he feels Wakatoshi circle his rim with a lubed finger.</p><p>“Do what?” Wakatoshi asks in turn, circling again, before he slowly inserts his finger. “I have found that you like it when I do this.” He crooks his finger then and, instantly, Kenma sees stars.</p><p>Kenma wants to kick him.</p><p>“There is another spot you like,” Wakatoshi goes on to say. He slowly thrusts his one finger in and out before he slowly slides in a second finger to join the first. It isn’t the most embarrassing or overly uncomfortable part—Wakatoshi always makes sure he’s comfortable—, but the way his boyfriend keeps staring at him is too much. Kenma can’t help grabbing the nearest pillow to suffocate himself with it, and then groans when he feels Wakatoshi spread his fingers inside of him. “I find that your reactions are extremely arousing,” he suddenly hears. Kenma wants to punch him for it, but then another spark of heat flies through him when Wakatoshi crooks <i>both</i> his fingers again. He can feel another kiss fall to his leg. This time, it’s a little higher up on the side of his thigh.</p><p>Wakatoshi doesn’t say anything else, but he keeps moving his fingers. He doesn’t stop, always finding a nice rhythm, always crooking and spreading his fingers—Kenma feels like he really is going to suffocate. He gasps when Wakatoshi starts thrusting his fingers a little harder, feeling the hit of his knuckles against the back of his upper thighs and butt. It’s enough for Kenma to throw the pillow aside, trying to breathe in fresh air as he moves his hips to the rhythm Wakatoshi set. It’s almost enough. Kenma can feel the heat in his belly pool hotter, can see himself tumbling over the edge, but then he feels a firm hand land on his stomach again. It prevents him from moving at all and his eyes snap open as he stares down at his boyfriend, <i>absolutely livid</i>, but then a <i>third</i> finger joins the other two. Kenma almost chokes when Wakatoshi takes his other leg lying on the bed and spreads him wide <i>further</i>.</p><p>Kenma grips the sheets like it’s his lifeline. He tries to move his hips, trying to reach that blissful peak, but when it’s <i>right there</i>, Wakatoshi stops. He stops and places another kiss on his inner thigh and Kenma wants to <i>die</i>.</p><p>“A moment,” Wakatoshi gruffly says. His voice is enough for Kenma’s cock to jump and he groans as his boyfriend puts on a condom and more lube. He knows his boyfriend is being careful. He <i>knows</i> the reason why Wakatoshi guides himself to his entrance and pauses, the tip barely touching him, and he <i>knows</i> the reason Wakatoshi even <i>dares</i> to glance up at him, waiting, still asking for silent permission.</p><p>Kenma makes a desperate noise between a groan and a whine. “Hurry up before I finish myself off.”</p><p>That gets a displeased grunt from his boyfriend, but it does the trick. He moves forward. Kenma can feel the resistance, the way his leg on Wakatoshi’s shoulder tenses as a result, but he can also feel the way Wakatoshi leans down to bump his temple against the inside of his knee.</p><p>Kenma breathes in deep and exhales slowly, relaxing every inch of his body, and then moans when he feels Wakatoshi finally enter him, the grip he has on his thigh tightening almost painfully. The hand splayed on his stomach twitches, but it’s nothing compared to the way Wakatoshi slowly slides in. It’s like he’s trying to get him to memorize him again, every single part of him, but Kenma doesn’t know why. He doesn’t think he could ever forget this. He gasps when he feels the hand on his stomach suddenly leave, moving to his other leg on the bed, and presses against his inner thigh instead. He can’t move like this. Kenma moans at the thought.</p><p>When he can finally feel Wakatoshi’s hips flushed against his, Kenma sighs. He blinks open his eyes, staring up to see Wakatoshi’s closed ones, and feels himself smile at the concentrated furrow he sees between his brows. Even like this, Wakatoshi is handsome. “You’re not all that bad,” he accidentally murmurs, gasping when that goads a sudden, very shallow thrust out of his boyfriend. “I meant—” he breathes, tries to explain, but then he reaches up to grab the pillow he’s laying on, the sheets, anything he can get his hands on to ready himself with. His breath hitches when he feels Wakatoshi slide back out slowly until the tip is the only thing keeping him open.</p><p>His hands fumble, wanting to reach forward but knowing he can’t stretch that far anymore, but then Wakatoshi is suddenly grabbing them. He puts both of his wrists in one hand and pins them up above his head on the bed. It makes him exceedingly vulnerable, shivering when Wakatoshi pushes his shirt up Kenma’s chest to his collarbone, that he throws his head back with a loud moan when Wakatoshi suddenly thrusts in. His entire body heats up, his legs moving in an attempt to keep Wakatoshi close. He doesn’t register the moment his leg drops from Wakatoshi’s shoulder or the moment he cages in Wakatoshi’s hips with his thighs. All he can think about is how Wakatoshi is giving him everything he’s ever wanted.</p><p>Kenma is losing his goddamn <i>mind</i>.</p><p>Wakatoshi’s hips, Wakatoshi’s hands, Wakatoshi’s <i>lips</i>. He keeps biting and licking wherever he can reach and Kenma is sure there’s going to be one, maybe five, love bites when he wakes up later. He’s going to look like an absolute wreck and he wants it to <i>last</i>.</p><p>“More,” he breathes, nudging Wakatoshi’s head where he’s busying himself with his neck. He breathes in the groan his boyfriend releases before the hand on his hip moves even lower to his back and lifts <i>just enough</i>, Kenma short-circuits. “Fuck!”</p><p>There’s a faint rumbling, somewhere in the back of his mind, and he realizes a moment too late that Wakatoshi is <i>laughing</i>. “Anything you want” is whispered into his ear and Kenma is gone. He doesn’t know what happens after that. All he feels is hips pounding into his, the grip on his wrists almost bruising, and teeth biting at his ear. He barely feels it when he comes. It blindsides him, his back arching out of instinct, and his dick throbs. A moan stutters its way out of his lips when he feels a hand wrap around his cock, pumping him until he whines from sensitivity.</p><p>“A little bit more” is what he hears next. Kenma doesn’t understand but he groans all the same. The grip on his wrists is gone and he tries to suck in air, trying to summon the strength to move his arms so he can wrap them around Wakatoshi instead. He wants to hug him.</p><p>“Wa—”</p><p>A warm hand grabs his arms to lift over warm shoulders. Kenma hums in appreciation. He’s sleepy now, but he manages to wrap his arms tight around his boyfriend’s neck. Wakatoshi keeps moving, making Kenma moan his name, trying to kiss him everywhere he can on his face, and it’s when he finally finds his boyfriend’s lips that a squeak escapes his mouth. Wakatoshi slams his hips up against his hard, almost shunting him up the bed, and then he stills. Kenma can feel his boyfriend’s cock twitch inside him and he moans at the feeling of it, gently rolling his hips if only to hear his boyfriend choke on thin air.</p><p>“Why must you do that,” Wakatoshi suddenly breathes, moments later, before he collapses on Kenma. It literally takes his breath away and he grunts at it. But Wakatoshi is mouthing lazily at the side of his neck, and Kenma is irrationally too pleased with it. “Stop moving your hips.”</p><p>Kenma hums as he thinks, gasping, when Wakatoshi shallowly thrusts again in retaliation. “Wakatoshi.”</p><p>“Two can play at this game of yours.”</p><p>Kenma highly doubts that. Kenma is ninety-nine percent sure he’ll win out in the end, but Kenma is also one percent sure Wakatoshi knows <i>exactly</i> what to do to make it out on top. He groans when Wakatoshi bites at his ear again. He shouldn’t go to any meetings in person anytime soon. Maybe, he’ll make Kuro go in his place.</p><p>“I don’t have practice today,” Wakatoshi murmurs. It’s enough for heat to flush all the way down Kenma’s body again. “Do you have another stream scheduled?”</p><p>“I can reschedule it.”</p><p>Kenma can <i>definitely</i> reschedule it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*whispers* baekhyun's song 'stay up'</p><p> </p><p>i also plan to write an ushiken flower shop!au for kenma ship week so hopefully... ;u;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>